Data replication for servers in Relational Database Management Systems (RDBMS) may involve master-slave or multi-master configurations. Conventional master-slave configurations do not provide a truly distributed computing environment, and conventional multi-master configurations may be associated with management complexity imposed by data conflicts, data loss/recovery and other data management issues that reduce data processing efficiency. Furthermore, conventional multi-master configurations for RDBMS data replication may burden code writers with a need to customize code to address network delay, row-locking issues in a global environment, and other imposed difficulties associated with conventional data replication.
Conventional multi-master replication environments can be constrained by data conflicts. For example, when an attempt is made to insert two “identical records” into two or more separate database instances at approximately the same time in conventional systems, one of the inserted “identical records” must be chosen over the other according to a “primary key constraint”). Conventional methods to address such data conflicts may discard records based on timestamps (time priority) or location (site priority), and some methods may suspend data replication entirely and require manual intervention to resolve data conflict issues.